


Вакансия

by Aizawa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Вакансия

– Если подумать, – сказал Мукуро, – Занзас – это, конечно, не Савада Тсунаёши.   
Если умение изрекать такие вещи тоном Иоанна Богослова, оформляющего отгул в Патмосской комендатуре, входило в обучение иллюзиям, то Франу, однозначно, предстояло учиться ещё долго.   
– Глубокая мысль. Боюсь представить, что навело вас на этот…  
Мукуро вскинул бровь и протянул руку.  
– По-моему, ты наелся. Дай-ка.   
– Нафиг вам? – Фран проводил взглядом уплывающее мороженое. – Всё равно вкус не почувствуете…   
На ладони другой руки Мукуро держал мобильник. Щёлк – разноцветные линейки «Бабблз» сменились цифрами.  
Без пяти семь.  
– Хорошо, что вашим медиумом не стала ММ, – Фран предусмотрительно отодвинулся подальше. – «Мукуро, милый, делай с моим телом что хочешь, только не вздумай кормить быстрыми углеводами»...  
Мукуро рассмеялся. Наверное, представил ММ в роли Хром – на кухне Савадиной мамочки. 

…Если подумать, Тсуна Савада, десятый Вонгола, действительно не был Занзасом. Как и тупым мямлей, каким представлялся на первый (и на второй) взгляд.  
Наверное, последний из искренне веривших в эту его личину уже был похоронен на деньги, перечисленные со счетов Вонголы вдове.  
Но с Савадой было проще договориться.   
Правда, обещания и лесть тоже не работали. Не говоря уж о взятках.  
Учитывая опыт Мукуро, самым правильным вариантом было что-то вроде: «Привет, Тсунаёши, я хочу захватить твоё тело и залить мир кровью, кстати, я твой новый Хранитель тумана».  
«А это мой медиум, у неё нет дома, родителей и потрохов, но обойтись без неё я не могу, поскольку ближайшие десять лет проведу в подземной тюрьме».  
Хоп! Ты ещё не договорил, а Савада уже таскает Хром пирожки и приглашает на День девочек…

– А вы скажите им прямо. Мол, собираюсь провернуть одно опасное дельце с Джессо, и мне очень нужен свой человек ещё и в Варии. Вдруг Занзаса трогает откровенность?  
– Нет смысла говорить с Занзасом, – Мукуро раскусил сахарный кончик рожка. – С такими не разговаривают. Их, например, умоляют о пощаде. Что, конечно, бессмысленно.  
Часы показывали без двух.  
– Или благодарят. Хотя это тем более излишне. Я…  
Мукуро осекся и застучал по телефонным кнопкам. Лицо его выражало всю сосредоточенность человека, проходящего «Бабблз» на последней скорости. Когда в трубке послышались гудки, а потом характерный писк принятого вызова, он выждал секунд тридцать. 

– Хочу предупредить, Супербия Сквало, – сказал он, поднеся мобильник к губам, – ничего обсуждать я не намерен.   
У собеседника Мукуро, очевидно, был очень громкий голос. Мобильник экранировало слабенькое Пламя тумана, мешающее разобрать слова, но не скрывающее дребезжаний динамика, звеневшего, как осиный рой.   
Вот осы в трубке резко дзинькнули и замолчали. Наверное, Супербия Сквало задал какой-нибудь логичный вопрос – например, какого чёрта.  
Фран от души его понимал.  
– Ну каа-ак же! Кажется, у вас есть горячая вакансия, – Мукуро прижал трубку плечом и перегнулся через спинку дивана. – Говоря проще, после смерти Маммон вам позарез нужен иллюзионист. И поскольку в ближайшее время вы всё равно обратились бы ко мне…  
Дзиньк! Дзиньк-дззз!  
Надо полагать, Супербия Сквало слышал об этом впервые.   
– Я опережу тебя, сэкономив наше общее время. Прости, но я не биржа труда. Мой ученик не будет работать на мафию.   
Хмыкнув, Фран округлил глаза. Трубка зазвенела вдвое громче и как-то ироничнее.  
– Вонгола не Вария, – высокомерно сказал Мукуро. – У меня связаны с ней расчёты, которые, согласись, неразумно обсуждать. Но…  
Жужжание.   
– Не так уж много вы теряете. За шесть лет обучения он не блеснул. Второй после тебя или пятидесятый – с нашей с тобой точки зрения, безразлично, правда? Так что это, скорее, вопрос принципов.   
Трубка взорвалась грохотом.   
– Ой ли? – Мукуро рассмеялся, будто заухал. – Сомневаюсь, что вам удастся. Заставить иллюзиониста работать, знаешь ли…  
Осы взвизгнули ещё раз, и стало тихо. Мукуро потёр ухо и аккуратно, словно адскую машину, положил телефон на грязный пол.   
Впрочем, с адскими машинами он обычно вёл себя гораздо менее осторожно.  
– Боюсь, на этой неделе тебя похитят, – Мукуро зашуршал упаковкой. – Ужас. Если этого не произойдёт, придётся сделать ещё звонок.   
– Ну-ну. Мне утешать себя тем, что у меня нет другого выхода?   
– Не будь идиотом. Это у них теперь нет выхода.  
Мукуро вдумчиво обгрыз глазурь.   
– Поверить не могу, – сообщил он сквозь мороженое, – что вот-вот займусь чем-то забавным. Наконец-то ты не будешь путаться под ногами. Вы все.  
В сумерках шоколад казался тёмным, как кровь, но Мукуро походил не столько на вампира, сколько на человека, которому разбили губы. Некоторое время Фран раздумывал, стоит ли что-нибудь сказать. Потом отвернулся и стал глядеть в темнеющее окно.


End file.
